Dragonball KC
Dragonball KC is a new story that starts 100y ears after GT. I writed it cuz I like reading stories on this site ST is my verry favorite one.The story is Goku comes back home wioth shenron cause he misses Chi CHi my fave song is this one and ti is theme for whole http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQNGeeUP47w The knewest Super Saiyan 5!!! Well one day vegeta and trunks were sparing and vegeta said "Hit me with your full power son!!" Trunksused his burning attack and it hit vegeta right in the face but didnt even leave a scratch. Vegeta laughed and said "Is that the best you can do? your not even worthy of being my son if your that weak. Suddenly a bright light shot out form vegeta and he turned into a super saiyan 5. Trunks was so surprised" wow dad I didnt know you had that much power."Vegeta ten attacked trunks and beat him fast. but then tehy both felt a huge power approaching and vegeta saw it was goku. Goku was riding on shenron like a horse but shenron didnt mind. Gokus shocking message!!! But then goku told vegeta and trunks about a knew threat coming to earth. It was broly lss5! goku said they must train extra hard to beat him or he will killing them. but vegeta just laughed and said to goku "ha ha ha kakkarrot you fool I am a super saiyan 5 too!" but then goku trasnformed into a brightlight and his fur was yellow and he had his tail again then he lauged too and said "Vegeta I super saiyan 6! this form is 1000 times tronger than super saiyan 5" and vegeta just staired back cuz he couldnt argue with science. "hey kakkorrat lets fuse to be stornger than broly ss5!" goku agred and they did the fusion dance to create gogeta. then gogeta went super saiyan 6 and started to fight broly. but broly went super saiyan and gogeta got all bloody. "I AM A DEVil" broly screamed out and sent his erasre gun at gogeta. but gogeta didnt dodge when he was tired. the ultimit fusion!!! then broly attacked gogeta but he was too tired and broly smached him in the face. then gohan came out and hit brolyi n the back of the head o he dropped gogeta."YOj are powerfull too!" screamed broly and he got super saiyan 2. but gohan just off his glasses. Suddenly he was a super saiyan 4! and they fought in a blow exhange but gohan one and made broly fall into a mountain. then he gave gogeta a sesu bean to make him all better. goku said "gohan! we aren't even strong enough to beat broly yet!" but then gohan did the fusion dance nad fusioned with gogeta to make gogogeta. then he went super saiyn 8 and jumped at broly. broly got angry again and wetn super saiyan 5. but it wasnt good enough gogogeta won. broly screamed again and went lss5 and now he beat up gohan. Broly gest madder!!! lywas over infinity. then he beat up gogeta and killed him "ha ha ah no one can beat me in my legand super saiyn 5 form!!!" broly screamed again and it shook the earth. up aboveon teh lookout piccolo felt it and eh new broly had beated gogeta. piccolo got so mad and mr poopo jumped on his magic carpte. then they summoned shenron and piccolo said "oh great shenron we need your wisheds!" and shrenon decided to give them three wishes because he had made wishes in a long time. tell me your wishes!" shenron yelled. and piccolo game him all of them "for wish one we want you to revive gogogeta! and for wish to we want him to be stronger than lss5. and then it happned and gogeta comes back to life and stronger than broly. "I am super gogogeta! he screamed and went super saiyan 9 and beat broly. suddenly befer he could die gohan apsorped buu came in and fusioned with broly and then they fusioned with al lthe other villians like king picolo and frieza but not raditz cuz he was weak. then goku and them rans away cuz it was to stronger than them. and fuioned with piccolo and gotenks. then gogogetalotanks was and he fought with cell and gero but killed them again. "go back to helly ou bad guys!" that is all i can think now Goku saves the day!!! But i have mor too right nwo. suddenly naruto came up to goku and said he cud fusioned with him two. vegeta sad "This is Dragonball not stupid nartuo!" (i do not mean trouble for naruto fan) was too scared of his bored and killed teh fox and then drunk the ultra divene water dende went back not planet namek but mr satan decided to join with buu brloy and they sesu bean Then goku got mad at broly and stooded up and speech. "buu you horrible one. I am stronger when I have my heart in your hand. my shadow is even stonger then you dont doge it." and then chi chi and the pig guy cheered him and he hit buu broly one tm and kill his. and all the people of h*ll went back there forever except of enxt one. then vegito went bac in the ball and no more com. Dalas iss back?!!! After that Dalas came and sai "I am saiyian warror! Were goku now” and then punched gouk in the face goku fainetd. Then human guy with baseball and tooke out red dragonballs and said to shernon “Bring back goku and fuse him wirh me!!!!!! adjn then goku came and the did fusoned and made gocha. he was so powerful than beofre and his power was tripple infity. and he pnuched dalas. Dalas went super saiyan 11 and his power evel was even higher then. But when the fot Kurzion came and said "stop no more hurt my eart. I will do your. I am the geratest man that ever lived!! " but Dalas was super siayan 15 and beated him. then 6 hrs later gotega pan vegate trunksgoten gotenks broly and rohsi 18 16 pickolo came and fusioned wtih gocha to make mega ultimit Z. who did super saiyan 14 to kil dalas. Dalas got even madder and trew his cowboy hat and broked his scooter with anger. mega ultimt Z then met mr. chokon